Goals
by Chia Chia Rei
Summary: I love you. I'll never stop loving you. You'll always be apart of my life. But I can't be in yours. You need to succeed in your dream. I'm not apart of that goal. And your not apart in mine... More like K. COMPLETE!
1. His point of view

IF I OWNED NARUTO, I WOULD RULE THE WORLD

**IF I OWNED NARUTO, I WOULD RULE THE WORLD. I DON'T RULE THE WORLD. **

Man. I sighed. Every girl liked me. _Every._ I can't understand why they would scream over me. They just _did. _All I was doing was sitting on a bench, and they still made a crowd around me.

I looked up and saw you around my age sitting underneath a tree. One of the girls with pink hair was clinging onto to me, so I asked them who you were. She told me you were nobody, but I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I started to walk over to you not even paying attention to the crowd.

"Who… are you?" I asked, feeling for the first time something I had never felt.

"M-m-me?" You stuttered. I thought it was the most beautiful sound.

"Yes you," I said. But I couldn't get the answer because the bell rang, and we had to go back inside the Academy.

You were twelve, I was twelve. It was the day of the tests.

--

It's was the day of the chunin exams when I remembered your name. You avoided my gaze completely, and focused more on your teammates than me. I saw you blushing and messing with your fingers at Naruto, and I immediately became jealous of him. I couldn't understand why you had a crush on him, or felt anything for the dope.

When I overheard Kiba saying your name, I couldn't help but thinking it was the most beautiful name on earth.

But I would only admire you from afar. That's what I kept telling myself. I didn't want to get attached to you in any way, for fear of losing you.

You were thirteen, I was thirteen.

--

During the preliminaries I wonder who would go first. When I saw it was me, I felt two different feelings: Sadness, because I wouldn't see your fight. Happiness, because I wouldn't see you fail.

--

Ever since Itachi tried to capture Naruto, I felt weak. I wanted power, to be the best.

Then I saw you. You were alone, near a stream. I went up to you. You greeted me with a, "H-hello S-sasuke-k-kun. W-what is i-t" I felt like kissing you. Then and There.

I asked you if I could talk to you. You stuttered, saying yes. I thought how lovely your voice was.

We went to take a walk. I led you to a secret place in the forest. I asked you if I could kiss you. You were blushing madly, and covered your mouth. I kissed you anyway. You blushed even more, and the heat went to your lips. I know. I felt it.

When I let go, you were staring at me with those beautiful pearly-lavender eyes. I love those eyes.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun!!" and then you fainted. I smiled, and caught you. I held you tightly. Then I cried. For the first time in years. I cried harder then I ever did. All the feelings that were bottled up inside me were let out. I was silent, because I didn't want to wake you. I loved you. I knew it. That's why I had to break your heart.

I had to leave.

"S-sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" I looked at you. You were still blushing. You slowly started to raise your hand to my face. I put my hand in the way and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry Hinata," I slowly stood up and started to leave.

"Sasuke!!" I turned around at the sound of your voice. You pressed your lips hard against mine. I was so off guard, I lost my footing and fell. You were on top of me, and I was staring at you. You were blushing so bad, it looked liked you had gone past red. "S-S-s-sorry!!"

I knew it. You were it.

…_.no…_

"No, it's alright," I said. I slowly reached out and touched your cheek. I felt how red your cheeks were.

…_Stop it…._

I kissed you again. "You blush a lot."

…_Don't say it…_

"C-c-can I-I s-s-say s-s-something?"you asked.

"Anything," I kissed your cheek.

"D-don't l-leave m-me."

I kissed you again, "Of course.

_No…. I just…._

"R-r-r-r-really?" you asked. I thought you were silly to ask such a question.

I kissed you again, "Yes."

…_I can't do this…_

--

I snuck inside your bedroom that night. You were asleep.

…_good... It will be easier…_

I raised a kunai to your throat.

…_now…_

I hesitated.

…_no… _

I couldn't do it.

I put the kunai back. I sat at your desk and began to write you a note.

--

I left to Orichimaru the next day. I couldn't kill you. That day I realized something.

I love you.

I would never stop loving you.

You would always be in my life.

But I can't be in yours.

I would be a hindrance in your life.

I need to be as far away from you.

You need to succeed in your dream.

I'm not apart of that goal.

You're not apart in mine.

…_I'm sorry…_


	2. Her point of view

Goals: Hinata's point of view

Chp. 2: her story.

I walked out that day and saw you being surrounded by girls. I sighed. _Those girls don't have any brains. _I thought. _If they keep on bothering him, they'll never like him._ I then realized something. _What's wrong with me? Maybe it's different with Naruto. Maybe he likes the attention. He's always alone. Why though? _

I sat down near a tree and opened my lunch. "Itadakimatsu!!" I began to eat when I looked up. You were looking straight at me. I blushed madly at the curious look on your face. I didn't know why. I never had my heart skip like this. I jerked my head back down. I was still blushing. No boy had ever looked at me with that curious face like you did.

I heard foot steps coming my way. I looked up. It was you. I blushed at the way you looked at me.

"Who… are you?" You asked. I saw the crowd gathering around.

"M-m-me?" I asked shakily. I saw the death glares the girls were giving me.

"Yes you," you said. My heart skipped a beat again. But I never got the chance to answer because the bell rang.

You were twelve, I was twelve. It was the day of the tests to become a ninja.

--

It was the day of the chunin exams when I saw you again. I tried to avoid your gaze, 'cause I thought if I met it I'd be entranced. I saw Naruto, and I began to blush. You saw this. I knew it. You were on his team.

"Hey Hinata, check it out!!" It was Kiba. I turned around and walked over to him. He began talking about something I completely wasn't interested in. I was thinking about you. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you.

But, I didn't want to get attached to you though. For some reason I felt that if I did, I feared if I did, I would lose you.

I didn't know then how much I would lose if I even got remotely close.

You were thirteen, I was thirteen.

--

During the preliminaries I saw you clenching the left side of your neck. I was worried, and overheard your conversation. "Don't even think about telling them about this mark." Whatever the mark is, it was hurting you, and I felt something I never felt before for you.

I was worried. Worried that you might be hurt. Worried that the mark would stop you from being a chunin.

That wasn't what I should've been worried about.

I saw your name for the first fight. I wanted to say you could do it, but something was holding me back.

That fear of losing you.

You one of course, but you left with your sensei before I could give you the ointment.

It didn't really matter. I wouldn't give it to you anyway.

I was afraid anything I did I would lose you.

I didn't know why. I didn't even have you so I could lose you.

…But at the end of the day, when I closed my eyes after I fought that battle with Neji, all I could think of was how you would of reacted to my performance if you saw it.

I wonder what you would have felt.

--

Ever since that incident at the small town near here, you were closed from everyone more then usual. It worried me. I had been training three times as much as I usually did to impress you. It was after I had been training for awhile I went down to the little stream that was close to the village and sat down watching the current.

Then I saw you walking up to me.

"H-hello S-sasuke-k-kun. W-what is i-t?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"Can I talk to you?" you asked. I never realized how deep your voice was until now.

I stuttered, saying yes.

We went to take a walk. You led me to a secret place in the forest.

You turned around, "Can I kiss you?"

I turned a deep red. I covered my mouth in shock. You lowered my hand and kissed me. I was blushing so bad the heat was going to my lips. You knew. You felt it.

When you let go, I stared into your deep black eyes. I love those eyes.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun!!" and then my knees gave out. You caught me, luckily. You held me like that. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. And then I heard something from you. Tears. You were crying. Then I realized something.

"S-sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" You looked at me. I saw the tears in your eyes. I reached out to touch your face. You moved your hand in the way and started to wipe away your tears.

"I'm sorry Hinata," then you stood up and began to walk away.

Then I didn't know what came over me.

"Sasuke!!" You turned around. I ran up to you and pressed my lips against yours. Then we fell. I was on top of you, and blushing madly. "S-s-s-sorry!!"

I knew it. You were the one.

…_no… _

"No, it's alright," you said. You touched my cheek.

…_stop it…_

You kissed me again, "You blush a lot," you said.

…_Don't say it…._

"C-c-can I-I s-s-say s-s-something?" I asked you.

"Anything," you kissed my cheek.

"D-don't l-leave m-me."

You kissed me again, "Of course."

No… I just…

"R-r-r-r-really?" I asked.

You kissed me again, "Yes."

_I can't do this._

--

_You slowly raised the kunai to my throat to kill me..._

_You hesitated.. _

_Then you put it back and sat at my desk. You began to write something. _

_After you were done you left out the window. _

--

That morning I woke up with tears in my eyes. I had the worst dream I could ever have. I got up and sat at my desk. I put my head in my hands and wiped away the tears.

I looked up to notice a note on my desk.

I opened it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I came over tonight with the intent to kill you. I needed to too get power. It was the worst thing I ever had to do. But some reason, I couldn't kill you. You stopped me by just sleeping there. _

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who isn't such a coward and has to write his feelings down on paper. Please reach your goal. You deserve it. Become someone you're proud of. And don't let others get in the way of that goal._

_It's worth reaching._

I put my hand over my mouth. Why would you write something like this? It's so deep and meaningful. Unless…

_No…_

I ran out of my room with my Pj's still on and ran downstairs.

_It wasn't a dream after all._

I was stopped by my father from going any farther.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I immediately stopped crying. I wiped away the tears.

"Need to check on something," I said. I ran towards the door.

"With your night clothes on?" he said. But I was already out the door. I ran toward your apartment as fast I could.

You weren't there.

I didn't care if crying was a weakness. I cried as hard as I could. Hard and loud. I slowly slid down the down frame and hugged the doorknob. Then I realized something.

I love you.

I would never stop loving you.

You would always be in my life.

But I can't be in yours.

I would be a hindrance in your life.

I need to be as far away from you.

You need to succeed in your dream.

I'm not apart of that goal.

You're not apart in mine.

…_Did I do something wrong?..._


	3. Farewells

**SPOILERS!!**

* * *

Chp. 3

It was just another day For the Hyuga heir. She was walking home that night with her cousin Neji.

"You seem depressed Hinata," Neji suddenly spoke. Hinata looked at him.

"It's nothing Neji-nii-san, I'm fine" Hinata said, but she new it was useless to hide how she felt.

"You are depressed," yep. Useless.

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Very well." Neji knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

Hinata and Neji walked inside the house. Hinata went up to her room and sat down at her desk. She slowly pulled out a notebook.

_Dear you,_

_I know I'm selfish, but I love you. All I want is for you to come back. Is that so bad? Please… come back._

Hinata started crying. Her tears stained the paper. Badly.

_Did I do something wrong? I ask myself that question everyday. Please come back. You said.._

Hinata couldn't control it any more. She put the pen down and laid down on her bed.

"You.. you said." She quietly cried there she couldn't finish the sentence before she fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata woke up that morning. She realized she was still in her clothes. She got up and stripped off her clothes. She went into her bathroom and turned on the water. She stepped in the shower. She hugged herself and began to think.

_I must get over this. I have to. I just can't handle this anymore. But.._

She turned off the water and got out of the shower. Hinata went to her dresser and took out a spare outfit. It was a blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of her normal pants. She put them on and walked outside toward the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" She turned around. It was Sakura.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go over to my party this afternoon. Everyone has no missions, and everyone will be there!" _Except him…_

"Sure, Sakura-chan, I'd love to."

"Hinata, are you all right. You seem a little depressed."

"Oh! I'm fine, Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking about something." She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just.. I don't really know. I'm just thinking of whatever come to mind I guess."

"That's are Hinata-chan." TenTen walked up.

"How are you, TenTen-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I'm just fine. I'm invited to the party too, right Sakura-chan?" party

"Of course, Tenten-chan." Sakura answered

"When is it?" She asked.

"Eight in the afternoon."

"I'll be there."

"I'll come Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Great!" Sakura skipped off to find Ino.

"So, Hinata-chan how's your peoples?" TenTen asked.

"Neji-nii-san is fine."

TenTen smiled, "Great. How's Hanabi-chan?"

"She's fine."

"I gotta go." She left.

Hinata began to practice.

* * *

It was near the time when Hinata got to the party with her cousin Neji. He was invited too.

"Hinata-chan!! Neji-san! Come in!" Sakura opened the door.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Neji said blankly.

"Me as well," Hinata said to the friend.

"Sweet. Come in. There's everybody here. Ino, Shika, Naruto, TenTen, Chouji, They're all here!" She entered the room.

_All except him…_

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up. It was Kiba. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Why has everyone been asking me that, Kiba-kun?"

"You just seem bummed out about something."

"I'm alright, really Kiba."

"Okay. Cheer up Hinata. If you're down then everyone's down." Kiba put his are around her protectively. "You're like a little sister. I need to know if you're down."

"Okay, Kiba-kun." She smiled at him.

"Let's dance Hinata!" Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"W-what?"

"Let's dance!!" he took her hand.

"I'm not very good." She said.

"I'll teach you!"

"Y-you know how to dance?" Hinata asked.

"Well, no. But we can learn together!" He took her hands. He began to dance, making her follow him.

"It's easy, Hinata," He began to show her. She smiled.

"K-kiba-kun." She was red.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's just me." He smiled at her. "Okay. Twirl." He Spin her around.

"I-I. S-sorry." She blushed.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He began to dance again with her.

"Hmhm." She chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kiba asked. She blushed, "It's okay if you are."

"I-it's just that I haven't had a lot of fun lately." she played with her long hair.

"Hey, it's alright. You should always have fun." He began dancing again.

"Hey, Hinata!" She turned around. It was Naruto, her former crush.

"N-Naruto-kun." She twiddled her fingers.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"G-good.." she looked down.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba walked up to him.

"Hey, Kiba." He stepped up as well.

"Listen, I'm just going to go home. Tell Neji-san for me, okay?"

"Okay, Hinata." Naruto said. She walked out the door and to her home.

She opened the door, "How did the party go Hina-Hinata-chan, where's Neji-san?" Hanabi asked.

"He's still at the party. I left early." She smiled and walked upstairs to her room.

She took out her notebook and began to write.

_Dear you,_

_It's funny. No matter how many people are around me, I still feel lonely. I want to see you again. See your smirk. See your frown. See you smile. I'm holding onto the past, and I know that's bad. You obviously aren't like I am though. You're too blind by power to see that. I understand that your heart won't be mine unless you fulfill your dream. You and me have different goals now, and I can't change that. Not at all._

_Please… just one more time. One more night. I just want to see you again. One last time…_

She put the notebook up and put on the short silk nightgown she had. It was more like a slip, but she could get away with it since it was summer. She laid down.

_Just one more night._ As she closed her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night. She laid there facing the wall. She felt something brush the hair off her cheek. "You came back to me…"

Hinata quickly turned and hugged the person. He hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. He held her by the legs, and picked her up slightly.

"You… you came back." She hugged him tightly by the neck. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Sasuke-kun…" She started crying. "I'm sorry." He said again.

She smiled, "Sasuke-kun… my prayers were answered." She looked at him. He put his hand on her cheek. She put her hand on his and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata." He repeated.

"You came back… That's all I'm thinking of." She smiled at him. He frowned. "Don't frown." She pressed her lips against him. He deepened the kiss. He asked for entrance to her mouth, and she gladly opened wide. He searched every part of her mouth with his tongue, taking in her sweet, blueberry taste. He parted for air, "I'm sorry."

"Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No," He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. A genuine smile. "You did nothing wrong at all."

"Then why did you leave me?" She asked, and touched his cheek.

"I had to get power, at any cost."

"It always comes back to that doesn't it?" her smiled faded.

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice…" She looked down.

"I don't, but you do."

"What?" She looked up.

"Come with me. I want you to come with me." He smiled at her. His hand made his way to her cheek again.

"I-I…don't know…" He lifted her head.

"Please. I want you there with me." He kissed her cheek.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"I realized that I made a terrible mistake." He began. "My brother was ordered by the elders to kill my clan. He was told to become an outlaw." He turned to her, "Don't you see? Konoha is just a twisted village that needs to be wiped out completely. That's what I plan on doing, and I want you to help me. I want to be with you." He walked up to Hinata. "I want you to be with me when I make this come true." He kissed her again.

"I-" She was cut off.

"Ssssshhh. Not another word." He kissed her again. She fell down hard on the bed. He lifted her wrists above her head. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear.

"I-," He kissed her again. He held her wrists with one hand, and the other slid down her body, trying to feel her skin with the silk in the way. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I can't." She finally said.

"What?" He stopped.

"I can't…" She looked in his eyes.

"Please." He looked into her eyes with all seriousness. He kissed her neck, leaving her moaning in pleasure.

"P-please s-stop…" She blushed.

"I thought you liked it." He went back to kissing her neck. It slowly went down leaving her neck onto the next place. It hit the top of her shirt. He slowly began to slid down her spaghetti strap down her shoulder.

"Stop!" She sat up quickly.

"I thought you liked it." He looked at her

"I can't go with you. I can't."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"I have a life here. I have my duties." She looked at him, "I'm the hyuga heir. I can't just leave. I have responsibilities to uphold."

"They don't even want you as the heir though. If you come with me you'll be respected."

"I have a life here!" She turned to him, "I have friends and family."

She looked at him, her eyes at the breach of crying, "You would always be in my life. But I can't be in yours. I would be a hindrance in your life. I'm not apart of that goal." She turned down. "And you not apart of mine…" Her voice was shaking. She stood up and walked towards the window.

He walked over to her. He new she was crying. He put his arms around and hugged her tightly. "I want you to be apart of my goal."

"But you and me have different goals now. I can't do this." She spoke with out even turning to look at him. "You said… You said that you wouldn't leave me…" She began shaking. "Was that a lie?"

He walked right past her.

She saw him leaving her. "You never meant any of it… did you?" She saw him leave out the window.

She sat down at her desk. She took out the notebook.

_Dear you,_

_This is the last time I'll be writing about you. You answered my prayer. I wanted to see you again, and know I have…_

* * *

I wanted to see you again. I wanted you to join me. Now that I have…

* * *

_Now that I saw you again…_

* * *

I regret ever coming by.

* * *

_I wish it wasn't answered._

_I love you so much that it hurts even looking at you._

* * *

I love you so much it hurts to be near you.

* * *

_It hurt me when you left and tried to do that to me. _

_All those words didn't mean anything did it?_

* * *

It hurt me to here those words fall form your lips so easily.

I meant every word of it. To here you even think for a second it didn't felt like I was being stabbed with a kunai continuously.

* * *

_I tried to believe that you didn't really leave me. You said you would never leave me, so I believed you and kept writing._

_But I was wrong._

* * *

I thought that if I came back and asked for you to come with me you would. I thought no matter what you wouldn't leave me.

But I was mistaken.

* * *

_I still might have some regrets about not going with you. I want to be with you, but I know you are going about it the wrong way._

* * *

I still might have some regrets on just coming back and asking for forgiveness, so I can be with you always, but I know they are too twisted to understand.

_Your mind was twisted by the people you were with._

* * *

Your mind was manipulated by the sick twisted people of this country.

* * *

_Even still…_

* * *

But…

* * *

_I love you/_I love you.

I love you more than anyone else/_I _love you more than anyone else.

_But I can't go with you/_But you won't go with me.

You say I can't be apart of your goal_/ I can't be apart of your goal._

_Because/ _If that's so…

Then your not apart of mine/_You can't be apart of mine._

* * *

"I love you, Sasuke…" Hinata began to cry.

* * *

"I love you Hinata..." Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

But the person they wanted to hear that the most wasn't there.

They will never be there.

The chance they had gotten to say those three simple words had past away as quickly as it had come.

And it would never come again.

* * *

**I CRIED WRITING THIS!! Sobs (You're such a drama queen, Loony) SHUT UP RAVENETTE!! By the way, I write these not her #Points at Ravenette# (Awww, shut up) Bye!! **


End file.
